gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saria
Saria is a Kokiri kid and one of the Seven Sages, the Sage of the Forest, her temple being the Forest Temple. Saria is known to have a strong friendship with Link, accepting him while others treated him like an outcast and treating him with respect. Saria also defends Link when Mido says that Link killed the Deku Tree. Her green hair makes her significant in Ocarina of Time because no other Kokiri has green hair like hers. All of the Kokiri respect Saria and look to her if they need help or advice. History Ocarina of Time Link first talks to Saria in the game when she learns that Navi got Link because the Deku Tree needed to talk to him personally. Saria says that he should be ready with equipment first because the Deku Tree didn't usually call any Kokiri kid so it must be important. When Link is about to embark on his adventure and leave Kokiri Forest, Saria stops him and gives him a Fairy Ocarina to commemorate their friendship and watches as he leaves for Hyrule Field. Link later comes back to Kokiri Forest and finds Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria teaches him her song and she tells Link that whenever he wants to talk to her, he should play her song. While Link is frozen in time, Saria senses the spirits of the Forest Temple in trouble. She goes there to see what's going on, only to be captured by the monsters inside. When Link plays her song to talk to her, she explains her situation and says she needs help. Link goes to the Forest Temple and defeats Phantom Ganon. Link then gets teleported to the Chamber of Sages, where he learns Saria is the Sage of the Forest. She explains to him how they won't be able to live in the same world anymore, but she can help him in his quest to defeating Ganondorf as a Sage. Saria gives Link the Forest Medallion and adds her power to his and helps him in his final battle with Ganondorf along with the other Sages. Other Appearances Saria appears on a stained glass window as do the other sages. There is also a town named after Saria in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, called the Water Town of Saria, sometimes simply reffered to as just Saria. Personality Saria is often thought of as kind and helpful, talking to Link even when others left him out for being different. She befriended Link in the time he spent in the forest, and is upset when he's about to leave, although she knew he had to leave eventually. Appearance Saria can be seen wearing a green Kokiri outfit (green tunic, green boots) with green hair along with a dark green headband. Even when Link was an adult, she was shorter than him since Kokiri never grow. Relationships Link Saria and Link have always had a friendly relationship. When Mido spread a rumor about Link killing the Great Deku Tree, Saria defended him. When Link was about to leave Kokiri Forest to start his adventure, Saria gave him a Fairy Ocarina and later on taught him a song that allowed him to talk to her at any time. Link later saves her from the monsters in the Forest Temple and she reveals that she is the Forest Sage. Though it is thought by fans that Link and Saria have more than a friendly relationship, this can never be proven since Saria, being a sage, can not live in the same world as Link. Mido Though Mido never liked Link while Saria maintained a friendly relationship with him, Mido was there to help Saria. When seven years went by since Link's departure from Kokiri Forest, Mido is seen keeping intruders out of Saria's favorite place, the Sacred Forest Meadow. When Link plays Saria's Song on his ocarina, Mido also mentions that she would only teach her closest friends that song. Since Mido knows the song, he is probably a close friend of Saria. Also, in the beginning of the game when Link talks to the Kokiri fixing the greenery in front of Saria's house, he claims that Mido told Saria he'd do it to impress her, when really he was making somebody else do it. Mido not only casts Link out because he's different, but because he was jealous of Link because Saria liked him more. Though Saria doesn't have the same feelings for Mido, calling him a bum for not letting Link into the Deku Tree, Mido has feelings for Saria. Gallery File:Saria in Ocarina of Time.png File:210px-Saria2.png File:Saria's Song.png|Saria teaching Link Saria's Song File:120px-Saria Window.png|''Wind Waker'' Category:All Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series